memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tobi72/Archiv 2007
Akt-Überschriften Bevor du dich wunderst oder weitermachst: bitte lösche keine Akt-Überschriften, wie zum Beispiel in "Der Abgesandte" und anderen (ich meine Akt I: Bla bla). Das "Bla Bla" bitte nicht löschen, das ist legitim. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:54, 7. Mai. 2007 (UTC) DS9- Logbücher Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung! Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich einmische, du hast ja defchris gefragt, dashalb entschuldigung, dass ich mich ungefragt einmische! Bevor wir die Vorlage für Logbücher hatten, waren die Logbücher eine große Diskussion (ob sie in Episodenbeschreibungen rein sollen). Viele waren dafür, viele dagegen. Die Vorlage ermöglicht es, Logbucheinträge auszublenden, wer diese nicht wünscht. Das bedeutet also, dass Logbucheintrage in (allen) Episoden reinkönnen, unter der verwendeung von . Und noch ein kleiner Tip von mir (wegen Ausrichtung der Bilder: wenn du Thumbs rechts einrichten willst, kannst du dir "right" sparen. |thumb| reicht, dann ist das Bild schon rechts. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 07:29, 9. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ---- Hallo, ich häng' mich mal hier dran, wenn's recht ist. :) Also: Die Logbucheintragungen habe ich deshalb entfernt, weil wir zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach noch keinen Konsens hatten, dass wir sie in die Episodenzusammenfassungen mit einbauen und zwar aufgrund von drei Kritikpunkten: # Die Eintragungen sind letztlich ein großes Zitat und müssten hervorgehoben werden # Die Eintragungen zu zitieren ist sinnlos, da man eine Zusammenfassung idR mit eigenen Worten schreibt # Es gab keine einheitliche Form Mittlerweile haben wir jedoch die -Vorlage, so dass wir eine einheitliche Form haben. Zudem kann jeder registrierte Benutzer, der sie nicht in der Zusammenfassung haben will, sie einfach mit einem .logbuch {visibility: hidden;} in seinem persönlichen Stylesheet ausblenden. Wenn du willst, kannst du die Eintragungen wieder reinnehmen. 12:08, 9. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Linkfixes Zu diesen deinen Linkfixes in "Die Legende von Dal'Rok" Ich weiß, nicht, ob es Absicht ist oder vielleicht ein kleines Missverständnis, aber der Link Varis Sul zeigt immer moch auf "Varis" und ist nur mit "Varis Sul" beschriftet. Zwar ist Varis ein Redirect auf Varis Sul, aber wenn du schon den Linkfix durchführst kannst du ihn ja gleich auf den richtigen Artikel legen (also Varis Sul) Außerdem muss der Link von Sirah noch auf Sirah (Titel) geändert werden, weil Sirah eine Begriffsklärung ist, am Besten sieht es danach also so aus: Sirah Alles nichts Weltbewegendes, aber erstens wollte ich nicht einfach am Artikel rumpfuschen, so lange er noch InArbeit ist ;) und zweitens wollte ich nur sicher gehen, dass die komische Verlinkung auf Varis Sul kein Missverständnis oder Flüchtigkeitsfehler ist (bzw. dass der, wenn er einer ist, erkannt werden kann). MfG--Bravomike 07:31, 23. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Wenn es Absicht war, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung, und notfalls kann manes ja immer noch ändern. Ich hatte mich wirklich nur über den Varis|Varis Sul-Link gewundert--Bravomike 10:39, 23. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Re: Zusammenfassung Staffel 7 Doch die Krankheit ist genau das Zünglein an der Waage: Gerade Damar erlebt sie hautnah mit und beginnt aufgrund dessen bereits am "Endsieg" zu zweifeln, woraufhin er dann schließlich zur Revolution aufruft. Natürlich sollte man die anderen Beteiligungen auch erwähnen, das steht jedem frei. Die Krankheit war ja auch von Sektion 31 genau als kriegsentscheidend gedacht. Mir ging's jetzt erstmal primär darum, die teilweise gar nicht so hintergründigen Hintergrundinformationen in die entsprechende Sektion zu sortieren - dazu hab' ich dann noch etwas unvollständigen "Fülltext" als Zusammenfassung geschrieben... Also ganz nach unserer Prämisse "Perfektion ist nicht erforderlich". ;) 21:30, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Flussname? Heißt der Fluss Gly'r'''hond oder Glyhond? -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 16:40, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Du hast den Artikel mit r geschrieben: Glyrhond, geht mit verschieben, ich änders gleich. -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 17:06, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Bist du dir sicher? Laut der englischen MA wird er doch mit r geschrieben, also Gly'r'hond. Woher hast du denn diese schreibweise? -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 18:07, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Ach, das is doch überhaupt kein Problem, das kann jedem passieren. Das macht doch auch keine Umstände, das bissl tippen und klicken ;). -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 18:14, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::::Zu deiner Bilder-Frage: Bravomike hat schon auf meiner Diskussions-Seite geantwortet, Zitat: "Bilder können leider nicht verschoben werden, muss neu hochgeladen werden--Bravomike 18:18, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC)" -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 18:22, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Re: USS Garuda Forum: AZL USS Garuda - anscheinend entspringt der Schiffsname ausschließlich einem frühen Skriptentwurf zur Episode. Der Löschantrag lag seit einigen Wochen herum, daher habe ich den Artikel gelöscht und dann wie in der englischen MA als Redirect auf den Episodenartikel angelegt, damit keiner so schnell wieder dort einen kompletten Artikel entstehen lässt. 22:24, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Danke, dass du mir das abgenommen hast - ich bin momentan erstmal dabei die ganzen Löschanträge usw. abzuarbeiten. Zur Garuda wollte ich jetzt kommen, nachdem ich etwas in Bezug auf den Coridianer-Löschantrag nachgeforscht habe. 22:31, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Achso... na gut - dann danke, dass du es auch gemacht hättest. :) 22:36, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Bildformat Hallo, ich mal (leider :) ) wieder: ich habe in letzter Zeit deine hochgeladenen Bilder immer wieder neu hochgeladen. Nicht etwa, weil sie schlecht oder so waren, sondern weil das Format ''"unschön" war. Wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du dir mal das: Forum:Bildformat durchlesen. Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir darauf achten, dass Bildausschnitte im Ursprungsformat bleiben, oder ein anderes Film- oder Episodenformat gewählt wird. Als zB: Bilder von Episoden aus TOS, TNG, TAS, DS9 und VOY sind im 4:3 Format gedreht, also die Screencaps in diesem Format lassen, und Ausschnitte ebenfalls in diesem Format. Wenn das Bild eine Person zeigen soll, dann nutze 3:4, dann wirkt es wie ein portrait. ENT hat 16:9 format, also sind screencaps im 16:9 format. Filme haben wiederrum ein anderes Format. (auch 9:16 Hochformat ist möglich, wenn zB eine Person in Gänze gezeigt werden soll.) Also nochmal (verständlicher und nich so blöd erklärt:) *4:3-format (und dementsprechendes Hochformat) *16:9-format (und dementsprechendes Hochformat) *Filmformat (ohne Hochformat) sind möglich. Die Formate können beliebig gewählt werden, also zB auch ein 4:3 Bildausschnitt aus einem 16:9 Screencap. Wenn ich das immer noch nich verständlich erklärt hab, melde dich :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:11, 27. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Redirect Ein bisschen spät, aber: Nichts ist leichter, als einen Redirect anzulegen: Entweder du schreibts in den Artikel nichts anderes (!) als "#REDIRECT Redirect-Ziel" oder du drückst unten in der Abteilung "Einfügen-Wiki markup" unter dem Bearbeitungsfeld einfach auf "Redirect" :)--Bravomike 07:10, 30. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Aber wie ich sehe hast du dieses Problem inzwischen selbst gelöst--Bravomike 07:17, 30. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Hohes Ross? Es würde mich freuen, wenn du in der Angelegenheit Halskrause mal etwas runterkommen würdest. Es gibt so viele fehlende Seiten, ich habe mir eben eine gegriffen, es hätte genausogut sein können, dass du die Seite nicht erstellst. Außerdem ist ein Wiki meines Wissens nach ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt, wenn du also noch etwas hinzufügen willst, wie in diesem Fall das episodenspezifische, dann kannst du das jederzeit tun, ist doch völlig unproblematisch. --Mweinelt 22:33, 7. Jun. 2007 (UTC) 2 Bilder von dir Falls du es in "Letzte Änderungen" übersiehst^^. Bild:Halskrause.jpg und Bild:Siskos Uhr.jpg: sind das Ausschnitte von Screencaps? Hast du also die Bilder aus größeren Ausgeschnitten, oder waren die Bilder so zu sehen? Wenn du sie ausgeschnitten hast, kann rein. (hab ich auch schon in den Diskusionen gefragt :). -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:03, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Ok, danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:49, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Re: Mach dir keine Mühe :) Ich hatte nur die Form der Zitate geändert, sonst nix. Wusste ja, das "in Arbeit" drin steht. War also ne "temporäre Änderung" ;) PS: ich machs genauso, wenn ich ne Episodenbeschreibung schreibe :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:54, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Hab ich auch nich so aufgefasst :) Und in den 24 Stunden stolpert vielleicht ein Besucher drüber, denkt, so solls sein, und schreibt weiter in der Form... da änder ichs lieber mal schnell (und das is ja wirklich keine große Arbeit ;) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:02, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Lemada Prime Hm...sone Sache. Quark kennt ja nicht alle Planeten. Vorschlag: :Ob der Planet erfunden wurde oder nicht, ist unbekannt. Deckt das alles ab? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:40, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Überzeugt :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:50, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Expertenwissen gefragt Hi, könntest du als Experte dir mal das hier ansehen? Danke, --Bravomike 11:33, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Danke für die schnelle Antwort--Bravomike 11:53, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Zu deiner letzten Nachricht: ja, ich werds mal verschieben.--Bravomike 11:55, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Lob Ich finde das richtig klasse wie ausführlich du die DS9 Episoden Artikel bearbeitest. Sie waren so lange verwaist aber du baust sie sehr gut aus. Ich denke mal ich spreche hier für alle aber das mußte echt einmal gesagt werden weiter so.--Klossi 17:52, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Da kann ich mich nur anschließen, außerdem ist es gut jemanden zu haben, der mal systematisch auch die ganzen kleineren Themen abklappert, wirklich gut--Bravomike 17:56, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Absolut! Vor allem deine Schnelligkeit^^ Ich brauch mindestens doppelt so lang dafür. (Und ich wär nich Roggan, wenn ich nich was zu meckern hätte ;) ) Ich finde die Zitate sind doch ein wenig lang, aber umso mehr Informationen sind enthalten, also nich allzu schlimm ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:58, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Und jetzt hast Du auch den Bogen mit den Zitaten raus ;)--Bravomike 20:57, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Danke Also nochmal, es macht mir Spaß und vor allem wenn man dann aus relativ kleinen Dingen, wie einmalig oder zwiemalig auftretenden Gastcharaktären viel machen kann, dann macht es besonders Spaß. Und wegen den Zitaten. Wenn da zu viele Informationen drin sind, einfach weg. Ich weiß, ich übertreibe da immer mit.--Tobi72 18:03, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Sehe habe da was zum Laufen gebracht :) Kann dir aber nur zustimmen DS9 ist echt die beste Serie nirgends sind Charaktere so gut ausgebaut wie in dieser Serie. Vorallem ist es toll zu sehen wie sich diese Personen im Verlauf der Serie weiter entwickeln.--Klossi 18:07, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Wenn ich sowieso schon am schreiben bin melde ich mich hier auch noch mal. bin nämlich auch ein echter Niner: die Serie hat wirklich alles, ganz besonders fantastische Charakterentwicklungen und einen spannenden Handlungsbogen--Bravomike 20:57, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) RE:DS9 :Wie gesagt, DS9 ist wirklich ziemlich gut, wie Du schon sagtest vielleicht gerade weil das Raumschiff nicht jede Woche zu einem anderen Planeten muss, sondern man die Entwicklungen auf Bajor und Cardassia mitverfolgen kann. Und das Ende ist nicht nur spannend und gut gemacht, sondern auch noch mutig, immerhin ist es kein reines happy end klassischen stils, Odo und Kira trennen sich, Sisko verschwindet, so ähnlich als würde er sterben, das ist schon mutig. Was ich den Autoren allerdins ein kleines bisschen übel nehme ist, dass sie Worf genau so schlecht behandeln wie schon in TNG. Mal ehrlich, ein mal verwittwern und ein mal entehrt werden hätte ausgereicht...--Bravomike 21:24, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ja, Odo und Kira war wirklich ein wenig unverständlich. Überhaupt ist die große Abschiedszene ganz am Ende zwar traurig, weil alle auseinander gehen, aber eben auch meiner Meinung nach das emotionalste Finale von allen Serien. Die Serie ist eben allgemein zwar oft in Moll, aber doch wunderbar komponiert--Bravomike 21:45, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Mal eine kurze Frage wenn du DS9 für deine Artikel anschaust guckst du da nur deutsche oder auch die Englische Fassung an.--Klossi 07:08, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Li nalas Bild Kein Problem :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:44, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) RE: Hope-Klasse Naja, die Probleme bei dieser Klasse sind ja im Prinzip bekannt und gelten auch da: Wir sehen ein paar Kleinigkeiten, und irgendwie wird daraus eine riesen Sache gemacht. Die Nominierung ist halt noch aus der Zeit, als der Artikel fast doppelt so lang war, und im Moment dürfte wirklich alles drin sein, was wir kennen, deswegen glaube ich auch nicht, dass er jemals eine Chance hat, exzellent zu werden.--Bravomike 21:51, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Danke ...für dein Lob über Star Trek. Ich denke auch im Namen von Klossi :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:28, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ja schließe mich den auch an so ein Danke sagt meht als 1000 Worte und motiviert auch weiterhin, dass man sein bestes gibt.--Klossi 10:39, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) RE: Bild Kein Problem, bin halt "immer noch ein flinker Bursche" wie Klossi letztens meinte :)--Bravomike 19:30, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Neuhochladen einiger deiner Bilder Wie du sicher schon in "Letzte Änderungen" gesehen hast, habe ich einige deiner Bilder zu DS9-Epsioden neu hochgeladen. Das lag nicht an der Quali o.Ä. sondern am Format. Als du die ersten Folgen bearbeitest hast, waren wir ja noch nich soweit mit dem Format (3:4,4:3,9:16 etc, du weißt, was ich meine^^, inzwischen hast du ja auch schon Bilder in diesen Formaten hochgeladen (besonders 3:4, find ich nett^^)). Die Bilder in dieser frühen Episoden hatten noch "wilde" ;) Zuschnitte. Deswegen habe ich bei extremen Fällen, also wos sehr abweicht, neu hochgeladen. Nur zur Info :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:42, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja...weitermachen wird schwer^^ hab nur Trekcore als Quelle und dort sind nicht immer die gleichen Motive zu finden, wie du sie hochgeladen hast. Denke mal, es ist auch jetzt nicht weiter nötig, neu hoch zu laden, da jetzt in "deinen" Episoden ;) alle Bilder mehr oder weniger stimmen. Kleinere Abweichungen sind ja nich schlimm. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:59, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Das is aber nich optimal :) Deine hochgeladenen Bilder sind ja sicherlich auch schon durch ein Bildbearbeitungsprogramm bearbeitet worden. Wenn ich die jetzt nochmal bearbeite und komprimiere, geht die Quali in die Hose. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:17, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich nerve mal wieder mit ner Frage Ich weiß nicht, ob du es übersehen hast, oder nich antworten willst :) Siehe bitte hier: Diskussion:Hanolan-Kolonie -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:10, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Gorlan-Revolte Verdammt hab das Übersehen. Hab die Quelle schon hinzugefügt. Danke für die Erinnerung. :)--Klossi 17:15, 20. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Hüllenbruch Siehe bitte mal in der Diskussion nach. Dann können wir diskutieren, was stimmt, denn Überdruck.. lies in der Diskussion :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:17, 21. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Unser Mann Bashir Ich will in den Artikel nich reinpfuschen, deshalb kontktiere ich dich direkt :). Im Artikel is ein Link "Wissenschaftler". Mach das aber vielleicht als Link zu Wissenschaft. Ein extra Artikel würde sich vielleicht nicht lohnen. Und noch ne Meckerei hintendran: Im Artikel hat (fast) jeder Satz einen extra Absatz. Soll das so sein? Das liest sich ein wenig abgehackt. Ich will dir nich reinreden, kannst natürlich sagen, dass Wissenschaftler ein eigener Artikel werden soll und die Sätze so sein sollen. Wollt dich nur mal drauf hinweisen... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:46, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Vielen Dank. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:10, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) RE: Baccara Baccara war das Spiel in allen anderen James Bond, im Buch, im ersten und im zweiten Film sowie ganz allgemein bei Bond. Er spielt es in mehreren Büchern, ganz allgemein war es das Kartenspiel in der damaligen Zeit. In einem Buch wird ein Auszug aus Bonds Geheimdienstakte zitiert, selbst da steht als besondere Fähigkeit "Exzellenter Baccara-Spieler". Der letzte Film ist der einzige, in dem Baccara durch Poker ersetzt wurde, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht, aber da vermutlich die meisten zunächst mal an den denken werde ich das mal verdeutlichen--Bravomike 09:51, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) PS: Noch mal als kleine Ergänzung der Vollständigkeit halber ein Zitat aus : :''Baccara: Bond duelliert sich im Roman Casino Royale mit seinem Widersacher Le Chiffre beim Baccara, und ebenso mit Emilio Largo in Feuerball. Baccara, genauer die Variante Chemin de fer, ist offenbar Bonds Lieblingsspiel: James Bond jagt Dr. No, Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät, In tödlicher Mission und GoldenEye enthalten ebenfalls Szenen, in denen Bond dieser Leidenschaft frönt.'' GoldenEye ist ja sogar einer der neueren Filme, zu dessen Entstehungszeitpunkt ist Baccar schon längst nicht mehr so populär wie in den 1940er/50ern, aber weil es eben das James-Bond-Spiel schlecht hin ist wird es dort noch mal aufgegriffen.--Bravomike 10:04, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Seska Hi ich danke dir wenn du mir beim berichtigen meiner Fehler im Artikel Seska hilfst :) Aber ich hab den Artikel in Arbeit gesetzt damit keiner im moment rein schreibt denn ich arbeite ja noch daran. Wenn du einen Fehler entdeckst bitte schreib mich darauf direkt an Danke. --Klossi 13:38, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Wie gesagt ist nicht schlimm also wenn du was findest schreib mich einfach an :)--Klossi 13:56, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Brasilien Ich habe gerade Bild:Brasilien.gif gefunden, die war schon vorhanden, nur nicht auf die Hauptseite gesetzt. Meiner Meinung nach sieht sie besser aus, hast Du was dagegen, wenn ich den Bild gleich wieder lösche?--Bravomike 17:46, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Oh, hab gerade erst bemerkt, dass die Namen alle standardisiert sind, ich lade das ältere Bild unter dem Titel deines Bildes hoch und setzte das dann wieder rein--Bravomike 17:55, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Danke :) Naja, im Moment habe ich mich ein bisschen auf "Patroulliendienst" verlegt, Talaxianisch-Haakonianischer Krieg war mein erster neuer Artikel seit langen, obwohl ich noch drei Episoden ENT rumliegen habe die ich schon seit Monaten bearbeiten will. Deswegen auch noch mal besonderen Respekt bezüglich Deiner Arbeit an DS9, wie gesagt, ich find die Serie auch super, bleib dran!--Bravomike 20:59, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Noch ein PS wegen des Auffindens von Vorlagen, ich wollt's nicht ins Forum schreiben, weil es da nicht richtig hin passt: Wenn man im Bearbeiten-Modus ist (also das Bearbeitenfeld noch offen ist) werden ganz unten, noch unter dem Einfügen-Kasten, die direkten Links zu allen auf der Seite verwendeten Vorlagen aufgeführt. Einfach schauen, wie die gesuchte Vorlage heißt, draufklicken und fertig. Aber in den Aufbau der MA/en-Hauptseite muss man auch erst mal einsteigen um alles zu finden.--Bravomike 21:06, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Hab schon gesehen, dass es jetzt klappt, besser so!--Bravomike 21:29, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hauptseite Ja ich habs nebenbei Verfolgt wie sich die Hauptseite entwickelt, hatte die letzten Tage nicht so viel Zeit aber was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe kann ich echt nur sagen, die neue Hauptseite wird wirklich Hammergeil. Echt Absoluter Respekt für diese tolle Arbeit.--Klossi 22:42, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ich werde morgen oder besser gesagt in ein paar Stunden mir mal alles in Ruhe anschauen und durch lesen. Ich werde natürlich auch meinen Senf dazu geben was ich davon halte, aber bis jetzt sieht das wirklich schon super aus wie ihr die neue Hauptseite entwickelt habt.--Klossi 22:51, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Konspiration und Verschwörung Das war Shisma, nicht ich, ich würde beide Artikel zusammenlegen, aber frag noch mal Shisma--Bravomike 15:14, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Venkara Ich weiß auch nicht, was man da machen kann, ich meine, inzwischne kommt wenigstens nichts Doppeltes mehr, aber Quellen usw. fehlen immer noch. Nur, das ist kein Vandalismus, nur eben nicht perfekte Mitarbeit. Wir können ihn nur noch mal ansprechen, obwohl das leider wie Du schon sagtest nicht viel bringt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass man mit seinen Handlungen eine Sperrung rechtfertigen kann. Es macht zwar Arbeit, richtet aber nicht wirklich Schaden an und ist ja auch nicht bösartig. --Bravomike 18:02, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Tschuldigung, dass ich hier reinplatze: Tobi72: guck ma bitte hier vorbei: Diskussion:Deela... (ich wollte nicht extra ne überschrift für sowas kleines Starten und wollte nicht, dass du Bravomikes Nachricht überliest)-- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:05, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::(nicht Roggans Hinweis oben überlesen!) Tja, aber er meint es gut und auch wenn wir ihm alles genau eklärt haben, wir müssen auch bedenken, dass er mehr oder weniger heute erstmals viel hier arbeitet. Vielleicht wendest Du dich da an den falschen Admin, ich bin eher "diplomatisch" und mache lieber die Arbeit als einen relativ neuen Benutzer wegen so etwas zu sperren. Sorry, aber da werde ich jetzt erst mal nichts unternehmen (außer ihn noch mal anschreiben, was ich gleich mache)--Bravomike 18:11, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::War gar nicht so einfach, 4 Bearbeitungskonflikte--Bravomike 18:57, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Sehr persönliche Frage Gleich vorneweg: wenn du drauf nich antworten möchtest, brauchst du das auch nich. Ich bin von Natur aus sehr neugierig (was man auch an meiner ständigen Fragerei sieht). Deswegen: du arbeitest ja (laut deiner Benutzerseite) für eine "Virenschutz-Firma". Eine von den drei großen. Ist es eine von denen: Norton, Kaspersky oder Avira? Wie gesagt: sehr persönliche Frage, deshalb musst du nich antworten. Es würde mich nur mal interessieren (brauchst auch keine Support-Fragen befürchten :) ). Wenn du es nicht preisgeben willst, ist das mehr als verständlich. Bin eben leider sehr neugierig... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:25, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Danke für die Antwort. Dein Beruf/Firma ist doch ne persönliche Frage (gerade eben, wenns hier jeder lesen kann). Oh Mann...lag ich ja komplett daneben (Tschuldige :), aber Trend Micro is nu gerade die, die ich nich kenne^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:34, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja gut :) Danke nochmal. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:41, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Odo 1 Hallo, hab Dich gerade "reverted", es gibt einen Unterschied ist zwischen en:Odo One und en:Odo 1, letzteres ist ein Hologramm (soweit ich das verstehe)--Bravomike 21:52, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Zur Sicherheit sollte ein Hinweis auf Odo Eins. Solche Namensgleichheiten sind immer ganz schön verwirrend, als ich die Liste angelegt habe musste ich auch zwei mal nachschauen--Bravomike 22:07, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Kategorie erstellen Ganz einfach, Du trägst einen Artikel in die Kategorie ein. Weil sie noch nicht besteht ist der Link unter dem Artiel dann rot, da klickst Du einfach drauf und und gibst eine kurze Beschreibung ("In dieser Kategorie werden alle xyz gesammelt" oder so) und außerdem sotiertst Du die Kategorie selbst noch in eine Kategorie ein. Dann speichern, der Rest wird automatisch hinzugefügt--Bravomike 09:56, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Deine aktuelle Episode... Hallo und Sorry, wenn ich Dich damit nerve, vielleict hast Du es ja schon selbst entdeckt und auf Deine Liste gesetzt, aber Militärputsch (2372) ist "bedürftig" und Du der Experte dafür. Wie gesagt, vielleicht (vermutlich) hast Du ihn schon selbst entdeckt, aber der Artikel ist auch nur drei mal verlinkt und insgesamt ein wenig schwach ausgebaut und integriert. LG--Bravomike 11:06, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Noch eine Kleinigkeit, um spätere Konfusionen zu vermeiden, hat es einen Grund warum die "Gumbo" auf "Gumboschote" verlinkst? Ich kenne nur das Gericht Gumbo, siehe und en:Gumbo.--Bravomike 13:43, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Deswegen habe ich gefragt, ich wusste nicht, dass beides erwähnt wird. (Allerdings kannte ich den Begriff "Gumboschote" bis jetzt auch noch nicht). Wenn beides gesagt wird sollten auch beide Artikel erstellt werden--Bravomike 14:04, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Bild in diesem Format Nunja: man sieht ja nur den Spalt, das ringsherum (diese Tonnen, oder was das is) interessiert ja eigentlich nicht. Außerdem war dein Bild quadratisch (also nich 4:3). Wenn dich das arg stört, kannst du es ja wieder zurücksetzen. Am besten wärs, du machst den Screenshot nochmal (oder nimmst den von trekcore) wegen 4:3 :) Weisst ja format... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:42, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Das stimmt schon, hast recht... War Schwachsinn, das im 3:4 hochzuladen... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:46, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:54, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ne neue Überschrift wär sinnlos: Lies mal hier: Diskussion:Ablativer Panzer -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:00, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Danke :) Wo ich grad dabei bin: Bild Diskussion:Joseph Sisko.jpg, falls du es nicht gesehen hast... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:06, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Neandertaler Wegen Neandertaler, die sind Canon sie werden in der Folge ( ) erwähnt.--Klossi 09:40, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Für waren auf den Bild Neandertaler diese Stirnwülste wichtig, weil diese ja ein Merkmal dieser Urmenschen waren und man kann sie ja gut darauf erkennen was bei dem Bild Urmensch leider nicht so ist.--Klossi 09:48, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Dunkelheit und Licht Ist erledigt. Teilweise hast du das ja schon erledigt gehabt. --Mr. Garak 12:59, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Bild Kann ich die Bilder selber bearbeiten und dann wieder hochladen oder verstösst das gegen ein Copyright oder ne Bestimmung? Die Bilder stammen ursprünglich aus der MA-en --Mr. Garak 16:07, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Hauptseite ja, sie sollten auf jeden fall informiert werden, und zwar am Besten noch rechtzeitig, damit sie es vor ablauf der Abstimmung sehen (also jetzt, willst Du oder soll ich?) Warum kannst Du nichts mehr ins Forum schreiben, ich probiers mal--Bravomike 22:14, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :ja, das dummfug, weiß auch nicht warum. Oben steht ja dieses "WARNUNG: Diese Seite ist 88KB groß; einige Browser könnten Probleme haben, Seiten zu bearbeiten, ...", vielleicht liegt's daran, oder Du klickst die falsche Überschrift an, die Überschrift "Neue Überschrift" ist Ebene 4 und damit der Überschrift "Hauptseite & Portal" untergeordnet, Du musst die allerletzte Überschrift ("Ereignisse des Tages", die 2.) bearbeiten, um ans Ende zu kommen, oder alles. Gut, dann schreibe ich ihnen mal (Und noch mal, danke für die Quellen, so gefällts mir einfach besser...)--Bravomike 22:24, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::so, hab jetzt an beide eine Text geschrieben und an Florian zur Sicherheit auch eine E-mail, Kobi war so nicht erreichbar. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass wir erst mal auf ein Zeichen von Ihnen warten, auch wenn die Frist abläuft, was ich mehr oder weniger selbstverständlich fand (alleine schon, weil einer von ihnen den neuen namensraum beantragen soll ;)). Die Felder einfach raus nehmen? Soll ich?--Bravomike 22:54, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Schon geschehen! Wenn auch mit Meckerei... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:00, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Geschichte der Menschheit Den Putsch hab schon mit eingearbeit und zu deinem Artikel kann ich nur sagen hast ihn sehr gut ausgebaut Hammergeil mit viel Liebe zum Detail.--Klossi 13:26, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Zeitangaben HGI Geht klar. --Mr. Garak 18:20, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Roter Link: Gedicht Ich weiß ja, dass du detailreich viele Artikel erstellst. Darunter ist auch ein Link zu Gedicht. Könnte man das nicht zu Poesie verlinken? ist ja doch sehr ähnlich. Und was du bei Gedicht reinschreiben wolltest, kann ja bei Poesie rein. Oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:46, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, das stimmt nich so ganz. Poesie ist der Überbegriff von "Lyrik" und "Epik". Das Gedicht is ne Unterart zu Lyrik. Also ist eigentlich Gedicht das unterste in der Sache :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:51, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Äh, wie nu, jetz bin ich durcheinander? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:01, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Alles klar :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:08, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Hast du wegen Spock das Schild bei Poesie angebracht? Da würde doch reichen, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:29, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::Man lernt immer dazu, ne? :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:44, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Protokoll Hab gerade beschlossen, dass 6 Tage warten ausreicht, genug Artikel sinds auch, die Katgorie ist da--Bravomike 22:27, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Auf Anhieb 18 Einträge in die Kategorie, und bestimmt kommt noch was dazu, hat sich alos gelohnt.--Bravomike 22:46, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Uniformen Kein Problem mach ich gern und du als DS9 Profi kannst ja überprüfen ob auch alles korrekt ist ;) --Klossi 09:49, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Es währe schön wenn das so einfach währe, es aber gibt etliche Varianten ich werde mich hier ran ein wenig orientieren http://www.st-spike.org/pages/uniforms/bajoran/2369-2375.htm, damit ich die Uniformen dann schön übersichtlich ausbauen kann.--Klossi 10:03, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ich werd mir ein schönes Konzept für die Uniformen ausdenken und muss dann auch Shisma anschreiben, dass er mir die bajoranischen Rangabzeichen erstellt.--Klossi 10:17, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Tuvok Nich das du dich wunderst: der Delta Flyer ist ein Raumschiff. Also muss er kursiv. Wenn der Text schon kursiv ist, muss er sich ja trotzdem absetzen. Also wird er wieder gerade. Deswegen hab ich deine Änderung wieder "zurückgesetzt". -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:58, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Hm...hab gerade danach gesucht, finde aber nix. Ich bin eigentlich der festen Überzeugung, dass es so gehandhabt wird. Ich frag mal hier: Memory Alpha Diskussion:Stil-Handbuch -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:09, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) DS9 Finale Da hast du dir ja was vorgenommen, gleich alle 10 Folgen vom Finale zu bearbeiten, aber wenn sie so werden wie deine anderen Folgen, freu ich mich schon sehr darauf sie zu lesen, denn DS9 hat wirklich den am besten ausgearbeiteten Abschluss in einer Star Trek Serie. --Klossi 18:30, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Portale Hab mir noch nicht viel Gedanken gemacht. Die thematischen Portale (Personen, Weltraum usw.) können im Prinzip ähnlich werden wie das Beispielportal, außer vielleicht Gesellschaft und Kultur, da muss man noch über ein genaues Konzept nachdenken. Star Trek und Memory Alpha dagegen müssten vermutlich anders aufgebaut werden, wie genau weiß ich auch noch nicht, aber ich denke drüber nach. Wie gesagt, da habe ich noch kein Konzept im Kopf, wenn Dir was einfällt immer her damit, Du kannst ja schon mal einen Entwurf für eines machen, vielleicht auf einer weiteren Unterseite des Forums oder auf einer Unterseite Deiner Benutzerseite, wenn Du willst, später kommt ja eh alle in den Portal-Namensraum. Ich werde vielleicht heute abend mal was fertigmachen, weiß noch nicht, ob ich Zeit habe, muss eigentlich ne Seminararbeit schreiben ;)--Bravomike 17:55, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Frage zu Das verlorene Paradies Ist dies hier: http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=115&pos=34 das Energierelaissystem oder das Computernetz? Drüber steht ja "Security Net" -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:21, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Schade, ich hatte gedacht, dass da irgendwie gesagt wird: diese Anzeige überwacht das .... Schade (wäre n schönes Bid für einen der Artikel gewesen...kann man nix machen. Danke fürs prüfen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:19, 24. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Frage zu irgendeiner Episode von DS9 Du hattest mal im laufe deiner DS9-Arbeit zu einer Folge einen Artikel angelegt, der sich mit irgendeinem Pass beschäftigt, als ein Sicherheitspass. Der so ähnlich wie ein Autorisationscode funktioniert und Zugang zu irgendwas gibt. Kannst du dich daran erinnern? Weil ich wollte noch einen Verweis in der Einleitung neben Netzhaut-Scan hinzufügen. Leider fällt mir der Name nicht mehr ein. Weißt du, was ich mein? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:08, 30. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ne, das war irgendwie so ein Pass oder so was...n Ausweis. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:27, 30. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Na wenn dir :) das schon nicht einfällt... Trotzdem danke, vielleicht irre ich mich jetz. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:52, 30. Aug. 2007 (UTC) TCARS Ich hab' es zuvor reverted, weil die Informationen kommentarlos eingefügt und für mich absolut nicht nachvollziehbar war. Das hat der Autor jetzt aber offenbar durch den Kommentar nachgeholt, und auch ein Blick in die englische MA hat mir die Info jetzt bestätigt. Da hätte ich eigentlich auch früher drauf kommen können, denn dort steht die Info offenbar auch schon etwas länger. ^^ 22:53, 30. Aug. 2007 (UTC) RE: Schön, dass du wieder da bist Danke für die Kurz-Wiedereinführung zu den Bildern und den Episodenangaben. Ich werd in Zukunft d'rauf achten. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 16:50, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Portale Bitte den Entwurf nicht über die Vorlage. Die ganzen Unterseiten müssten dann verschoben werden, das wär zu viel unnötige Arbeit. Günstiger is es, erstmal den Entwurf ohne Vorlage zu entwerfen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:51, 3. Sep. 2007 (UTC) PS: bist du grad dabei, ein Portal zu basteln? Wenn ja, welches?^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:01, 3. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Achso, naja, wär jetz doof, wenn sich jemand dran macht und die Unterseiten erstellt. Aber egal... kann ja dann verschoben werden. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:13, 3. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bajoranische Uniformen Ich hatte eigentlich geplant die Bajoranischen Uniformen dieses Wochenende zu gestalten, habe mir auch schon ein System überlegt wie ich sie Gestalte das einzigste Problem sind noch die Rangabzeichen. Ich habe anhand der Vorlage hier http://www.st-spike.org/pages/uniforms/bajoran/ranks.htm schon mal die Rangabzeichen auf der Liste mit den Folgen verglichen. Das einzige Problem es fehlen halt canon Quellen für die Ränge Lieutenant General, Major General, Brigadier General. Mir fällt auch keine weitere Folge ein, außer die Triologie um den Kreis und die Folge Shakaar wo das Bajoranische Militär einen größeren Auftritt hat. Fällt dir noch eine Quelle ein wo diese Ränge vorkommen könnten, ansonsten müssen wir sie als noncanon rausfallen lassen. Wenn ich dann die Info habe bitte ich mal Shisma ganz nett ob er mir die Rangabzeichen gestaltet.--Klossi 19:45, 4. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ok dann werde ich diese noncanon Ränge weg lassen und falls wenn sie irgend wann oder wo auftauchen kann man sie ja noch nach tragen :)--Klossi 20:25, 4. Sep. 2007 (UTC) DS9 Finale Kann nur eins sagen Hammergeile Arbeit was du bis jetzt beim DS9 Finale geleistet hat. Hab noch eine kleine HGI für dich. "Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil II" bei den Rückblenden von Jake Sisko wird eine Szene aus der Folge Der Besuch gezeigt http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=73&pos=610. Die Folge spielt aber in einer alternativen Zukunft, die nie statt gefunden hat und an die sich Jake nie hätte erinnern können.--Klossi 22:26, 9. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Hab noch eine HGI für "Das was du zurück läßt" da wurden im Vergleich zwischen TV/VHS und DVD Versionen da gibt es einige Unterschiede. DVD Version: * Geplante Hinrichtung von Kira, Damar und dann die Überraschende Rettung * Gefechte der Flotte/Flug nach Cardassia * Kai Winn ruft die Pah-Geister * Flotte erreicht Cardassia und sieht die Übermacht des Dominions und dann beginnt Teil 2 also so wie in deiner Beschreibung VHS/TV Version: * Geplante Hinrichtung von Kira, Damar und dann die Überraschende Rettung * Gefechte der Flotte/Flug nach Cardassia * Kai Winn ruft die Pah-Geister * Brocas Hinrichtung, Damar und die Rebellen stürmen das Hauptquartier, Damars Tod * Flotte erreicht Cardassia und sieht die Übermacht des Dominions und dann beginnt Teil 2 also die TV bzw Vhs Fassung ist nicht nur gekürzt hier wurden ganze Szenen vertauscht.--Klossi 21:52, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bin natürlich auch für die DVD Fassung, einerseits ist das die Fassung wie sie ursprünglich im amerikanischen Fernsehen gezeigt wurde, außerdem ist sie ungeschnitten. Schade das die TV Fassung so verstümmelt wurde, dachte die TOS Zeiten sind vorbei wo die Hälfte der Folgen geschnitten wurde. Mich wunderts auch warum man die geschnittene Fassung auch auf VHS gebracht, hat da muss man sich ja nicht an die TV Zeiten und an die Werbung halten. Finde die Info in den HGIs passt schon ganz gut. --Klossi 20:22, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Denk ich auch wir lassen das so wie es jetzt ist, außerdem die TOS Folgen Weltraumfieber, Metamorphose und die Komplette TAS wurden auch noch nie in der richtigen Fassung im deutschen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt, da halten wir uns auch an die DVD bzw Amerikanische Originalfassung.--Klossi 20:40, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Schlacht Achso, ich dachte, es wird nur die Schlacht genannt. Wenn das so ist, änder ich es gleich wieder zurück. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:25, 10. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Wie nun :) Schlacht von oder Schlacht um Alamo? In Alamo, Geschichte der Menschheit, König (bei König hab ich es nach den beiden Vorbildern geändert) heißt es von. Wie wirds in der Episode gesagt? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:28, 11. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Hättst mir auch antworten können^^ aber ok :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:07, 11. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Alles klar. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:45, 12. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Wahl Du hast im Artikel geschrieben: "verbünden sich die beiden Parteien". Welche Parteien? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:55, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Achso, alles klar. Ich dachte, es gäbe dort wirkliche Parteien, hab garnich dran gedacht, dass sich das auf Militär und Bauern bezieht. Aber ok, so verstehts man. Danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:35, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Kannst du mal... ...hier: Diskussion:Warpmatrixflusskondensator vorbeischauen? Danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:27, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Vielen Dank. Zumindest eine Meldung :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:42, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ich nerve schon wieder... Ich nochmal, sry. Du hast in Tal (Landschaft) geschrieben: "2375 nimmt Captain Sisko einen Transport von Rakantha zum Kloster von Vedek Oram". Wie? Er nimmt einen Transport vor? Oder was meinst du? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:48, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Alles klar, danke. Ich dachte nur, dass das irgendwie gezeigt wird oder so... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:13, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Schade :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:32, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ich schon wieder Es gibt doch in DS9 ein Programm über den 2. WK, mit der Luftschlacht um England. Werden dort die Alliierten erwähnt? Weil dann kanns ja auch in den Artikel Alliierter. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:00, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Ok, danke (ich besitze leider keine VOY-Folgen, muss warten, bis die bei Kabel wieder kommen :) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:23, 16. Sep. 2007 Brutstätte Ich bin morgen erst abend wieder daheim, wenn ich dann Zeit finde, änder ich den Link, geht in Ordnung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:18, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Bis auf eine Diskussionsseite stimmen alle Links (bearbeiten->speichern ;) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:36, 17. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ranjen Tschuldige, ich mal wieder ;) Du hast im Artikel geschrieben: Kai will hat selbst einen Ranjen als Diener. Meinst du Kai "Winn"? 2. Frage: Ist der Bajoranische Widerstand ein Orden? Weil du im Artikel geschrieben hast: Sie bekommt die Erlaubnis, Edelsteine des Ordens zu verkaufen, und so die Cardassianer zu bestechen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:41, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Alles klar, vielen Dank. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:52, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Das ist ja auch gut, dass du nur am schreiben bist ;) Ich will ja nur nich, dass du irgendwann mal durch meine ewigen Meckereien und Verbesserungen genervt bist....was ich verstehen könnte^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:56, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich hoffe doch, dass sie konstruktiv sind :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:02, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::Wenn du das so siehst, bin ich froh :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:07, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Schon wieder so ein Fall :) Farm Ich hab mal versucht, es so zu formulieren, wie ich es verstanden hab, aber ich würde gern wissen, ob es stimmt :) nachdem er mit Kai Winn für eine gute Ernte gebetet hat und danach mit seinem Bruder spricht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:08, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Gut^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:13, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ordentlicher Bildtitel Äh, sorry, das war einfach nur dumm, wenn's schnell gehen muss passiert mir leider so was, sorry--Bravomike 20:53, 25. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :So was ist nur sehr ärgerlich, im Prinzip den selben Fehler noch mal zu machen, das ist wirklich dumm.--Bravomike 21:00, 25. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Rondac III Du hast in den HGI geschrieben: :Weyoun 8 hat recht, er ist tatsächlich der letzte Weyoun (DS9: "Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil II") Wie meinst das mit 8? Ist das n Schreibfehler? Oder was meinst du mit der 8? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:56, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ---- Noch was in Startrampe: :2375 wartet ein cardassianisches Patrouillenschiff an Startrampe 3A Wo? DS9? Ein Planet? Oder wird das nicht gesagt? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:05, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Ah, ok, und was ist mit "Weyoun 8"? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:04, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Ok. Hätt ich auch selber forschen können....;) Danke. (Nimms mir nich übel, aber DS9 is leider Fremdland für mich, Kabel 1 is schuld ;) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:50, 28. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Re:Re:Hauptseite überarbeiten Kein Problem damit, dass du dich einmischt (wieso auch war ja schließlich ein Lob an alle, stellvertrtend an Mike) und im Prinzip hab ich genau dasselbe gemeint, wie du.--Lt.Reed 20:01, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Noncanon OK, tut mir Leid.. ^^ 05:46, 28. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Löschung des Humanoid Beitrages Moin, also ich hab nochmal kurz nachgehört, in der deutschen Fassung vom wirt von einer Lebensform Typ 5 gesprochen. Ich hatte wohl im kopf behalten Humanoif des Typ´s 5! Wenn jemmand die englische version hat wäre es gut ,mal nachzuhören. Der Doktor erklärt wie er eine Frau wiederbelebt hat, die auf dem Mond gefunden wurden. :Kein Problem. Aber bitte immer erst nachschauen, bevor etwas in den Artikel geschrieben wird. Denn wir haben hier hanz strenge Canon-Regeln und hier wird schon zu viel falsches in die Infos eingetragen. Und bitte digniere deine Beiträge. Danke.--Tobi72 22:15, 4. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Einkommensteur Was denn nun, Einkommensteuer oder Einkommenssteuer?--Bravomike 13:17, 21. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Jetzt versteh ich, hab mich schon gewundert, warum Du nicht verschoben hast, aber jetzt ist klar.--Bravomike 13:27, 21. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Re: Artikelerstellung Ist mir in den letzten Tagen auch mehrmals passiert, ich weiß nicht, ob Dir das auch passiert ist, aber ich habe Artikel erstellt und dann war keiner da, aber wenn man ein bisschen gewartet hat war er da oder wenn man auf den entsprechenden roten Link geklickt hat stand der Text schon im Bearbeitenfenster, sehr seltsam. Irgendwie hinken auch die letzten Änderungen im Moment manchmal hinterher, zeigen nicht mehr alles an, kann man nichts machen. Bei Bankrott habe ich den Artikel sogar kurz in den letzten Änderungen gesehen, was geändert und danach war er verschwunden--Bravomike 21:04, 21. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Re: Der Springende Punkt Wir hatten das jetzt so abgesprochen "Text. (Quelle)" , weil die meisten Artikel sind hier so geschrieben und auch die eng MA macht es so.--Klossi 08:09, 27. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Stimmt, so mache ich das jetzt auch--Bravomike 09:57, 27. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Re: Bibel Tschuldigung, hatte das vergessen, das nichts zusätzliches dazu soll. Danke für den Hinweis, werde demnächst dann derauf achten. Sorry. Dein willkommen-zurück-Gruß^^ Danke dir :). Aber es war doch immer jemand da und es haben doch (die Üblichen^^ (was als Lob gemeint ist)) immer gearbeitet, oder? Zumindest wenn ich mal ganz ganz kurz vorbeischauen konnte (zwischen Vorlesungen^^)... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:44, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Is das echt aufgefallen? Wow^^, aber ihr habt die 10 000 auch ohne mich geknackt, da hab ich nix dazu beigetragen :) (bis auf den Beitrag im Zehn Vorne nach dem Knacken^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:55, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Ja...naja...ok. Aber wie ich schon im Zehn Vorne geschrieben hab: wir alle haben unsern Beitrag geleistet :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:11, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Schön, der zweite, der wegen meinen Meckereien so denkt^^ macht mich ruhiger^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:21, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Das verlorene Paradies Wird in der Folge das Energienetzwerk oder Computernetz sabotiert? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:01, 9. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, DS9ler :). Brauchte ich für Erde, ich änders mal in Energierelaissystem, damits einheitlich is. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:05, 10. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re:Oops Schon geschehen, so willkommen heißen wir sie/ihn scheinbar doch nicht... :)--Bravomike 18:22, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Bitte Könntest du dich hier nochmal melden? Das is durch ne kat-Änderung in den "Letzten Änderungen" untergegangen... wollt dich nur noch mal drauf hinweisen, falls du es vergessen hast :) wenn nicht, tschuldige diese Anmaßung meinerseits ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:50, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Vorstartckeckliste Du hast damals entsprechend der Liste in in den Artikeln aller Systeme, die vor dem Start überprüft werden, die komplette Liste der Systeme eingetragen. Ich finde das ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz passend, weil die anderen Systeme sonst ja absolut nichts mit dem jeweiligen System zu tun haben. Bei Warpgondel habe ich mir schon erlaubt, die Liste zu entfernen, bei Astrometrisches Labor hat das Gleiche auch schon getan. Ich finde eigentlich den kurzen Absatz, den Du jeweils davor geschrieben hast ("X gehört zu den Systemen, die vor dem Start eines Raumschiffs überprüft werden. 2375 übernimmt Y diese Aufgabe...") vollkommen ausreichend, wenn Du aber die zusammenhängende Liste der Systeme erhalten willst schlage ich einen Artikel "Vorstartcheckliste" oder so (bin mir nur beim Titel unsicher) vor, in der die Systeme gesammelt werden könnten. Wenn Du auch keinen besseren Titel findest oder Dir unsicher wegen einer Referenz für den Artikeltitel bist könnte man ja auch einfach Start nehmen, das dürfte sicher erwähnt werden und wäre auch ein guter Platz.--Bravomike 13:41, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Gut, dann lege ich mal "Start" an und packe da die komplette Liste rein--Bravomike 18:33, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re:2390er Ja, da hast du recht. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Danke. ;) --HenK | discuss 10:58, 22. Dez. 2007 (UTC)